Vereprocul
Vereprocul is a planet located in the Tau Librae System. It has an Earth-like atmosphere with 6 continents, 194 countries and almost as many islands as Earth. Vereprocul has only one moon. Overview Prior to the Human colonization of Vereprocul; the planet was inhabited by are race known as the Sirins (S-eye-r-eye-n). Upon Human arrival - the planet's Information Age had only just begun. Nations One of the 194 countries is the nation known as Cognac (Con-ac) which is considered the Vereproculi equivalent of Australia in terms of Population and size. However, the Human settlers soon learn that the Cognacan government was a Stratocratic Government which meant that their Military was their Government and their Government was their Military. The Cognac's Head of State is High General Msar Rein (M-sar R-ee-n) while its Head of Government is General First Class Ruin Dacwol (Rue-ee-n Dark-wool). History Migration The Colonial Ships of the UCN arrived at Vereprocul in late 2131 and met with Msar Rein who was hesitated to believe there intentions as the Settlers' leader spoke with Rein and requested migration to the planet in order to find means to save their own planet. Rein still hesitant conveyed with his citizens about the Settlers' request and he agreed to allow them to stay on the condition that they conform to their laws, but can remain loyal to their own government. They requested permission to build their own city and Rein agreed to their request. The city of Speculo began construction in a vacant area with plenty of water for the Humans to drink from. Coexistence The coexistence of Humans and Sirins has been rocky at first with most Cognacans unable to understand Humans due to the language barrier with only a few Cognacans equipped with Universal Translator - a device invented by Cognacan scientists. By 2199 - the Human has almost entirely developed a new style of English known as Cognacan English such as spelling Colour with "er" instead of "our", saying "oo" instead of "uh" when saying "mum" and several others words such as putting a second "h" in "watch" - etc. Miran War In 2222; a war broke out between the Miran nations with Cognac, Goril, and Non siding with each while Gon and the Republic of Wasla siding with each other. It began over the Gonese Government's objections over the Migration of the Humans regarding them as too violate for their liking. Several White Supremacists are rounded up by Waslan soldiers and placed in Internment camps with the intention to "cure" their "illness". Cognacan defined their actions as Insirin only to be reminded that they are not Sirins and are not protected by the Sirin Acts. However, the Cognacan government didn't care and order their release for a more respectful way to deal with them. However, negotiations broke down unfavourably and resulted in open war. Several terms were invented during the course of the way such as Insirin which becomes a synonym of inhumane. The humans were advised not to get involved as it might make things worse and to stay neutral. By 2225 - the Miran Pact defeated the Waslan and Gonese resulting in the creation of the Human Rights and Protection Act which gives the Humans the same rights and protection as Cognacan Sirins. Post-war The population of Cognac was reduced to a ratio of 70% Cognacan and 30% Humans as they began rebuilding their nation together. In 2233 - Speculo made the decision to sever ties with the UCN and fully integrate into the Cognacan government with several Humans joining the Cognacan Armed Forces and others taking jobs such as being Human Studies Teacher. In 2239; the first-ever Sirin-Human Hybrid is born - John Agnac (Uh-g-nack) - resulting in new concerns from neighbouring countries and continents in regarding interbreeding as a fear of being bred out by the humans. Locations #West Mira (M-eye-ruh) - A continent in the Western Hemisphere. ##Stratocratic Republic of Cognac - A Miran nation and is considered to be Australia's twin country. ##Goril (Gore-ill) - A landlocked nation east of Cognac and west of Wasla and is considered by Humans to be Papua New Guinea's twin country. ##Republic of Wasla (Way-sla) - A nation east of Wasla and is considered by Humans to be Niger's twin country. #East Mira - A continent in the Western Hemisphere ##Gon (G-oh-n) - West of Non. ##Non (N-oh-n) - East of Gon. Category:Planets